Fire in the Ice
by Mallfalfa
Summary: It's the start of winter and the Bladebreakers are about to put themselves into some cold weather training, but Max's mind is a full of troubles. Is there anyone he can confide in?  Yaoi in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooook. So this is my very first fanfiction story ever and I'm just testing the water here :)**

**I've read lots and lots of stories on this website already and I've always wanted to give one a go so here I am..! This will be a yaoi fic so if that's not your thing, you might want to run away :P**

**This story will be mostly from Max's POV with the odd change of character. As it is my first ever story, I'm kinda worried about how I've portrayed the characters and if they're out of character or not? So let me know what you think :) Any helpful advice is appreciated..!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters in it.**

**Max POV**

I looked out the window of the minibus, watching tree upon tree pass as we made our way further and further up the snow covered mountain.

It's the middle of November and winter is in full swing in Japan. I'm used to snow since we get it every winter back in America but I never cease to be amazed by the beauty that the Japanese forests have... I continue to daydream until I'm pulled out of my entranced state by a deafening noise in my ear – Tyson... I should have guessed... His snoring could wake someone in acoma.

I chuckle to myself and adjust my shoulder as his head has decided to use it as a pillow. Looking back out the window again, I think about how tough the next few weeks of training are going to be. It was Kenny's idea for the team to add in some climate-based training to our regime as our next tournament was going to be in Siberia. Tyson and I were reluctant to the plan at first but we were quickly silenced by our team captain.

I look around myself to locate the ice king himself and, as usual, he's sitting at the back of the bus by himself with his earphones in. I wonder what kind of music he is listening to... It's been about a year since I finally admitted to myself that I was attracted to the one and only, Kai Hiwatari, and needless to say, I haven't told a single person. Not even my best friend Tyson knows that I have feelings for Kai, never mind the fact that I'm gay. I don't even know how Tyson or the rest of my team would react...

I think that Tyson would be the first person that I would tell, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him yet, or if he is even ready to hear it yet... Don't get me wrong or anything, Tyson is my best friend and I would trust him with my life but I'm just not quite sure if he would be the best person to get advice from in this situation seeing as he's the youngest member of our group.

Looking across from our seats, I wonder how Rei would react as I watch him and Kenny talking about something to do with Kenny's laptop. I know Rei is a really great guy and I could talk to him about pretty much anything but he comes from such a traditional background that I would be worried he might be freaked out by the idea seeing as being gay is practically unheard of back in his home village in China...

And then there's Kenny aka the Chief! He is our laptop genius and is probably the smartest person I know! I wonder how he would react if I told him about my situation. I chuckle to myself once again as an image of Kenny whipping out his laptop and taking a totally scientific approach to my dilemma pops into my head.

My gaze then returns to our captain who looks typically unbothered by his surroundings and is looking non-chalantly out the window and I'm left to pondering over the same questions I do every time I think about him... Why does he distance himself from the rest of the team? Why does he spend so much time alone? Does he have problems that he wants to think through by himself? If he has problems, does he have someone to talk to about them? I've imagined countless scenarios in my head where he opens up to me, when he would tell noone else, but realistically that's never going to happen. I sigh inwardly... Why am I attracted to him when he barely even talks to me?

Tyson always gets into fights with Kai and anytime I talk to Tyson about Kai having something bothering him Tyson just says the same thing - "Come on, Maxie! It's Kai you're talking about here! You know he doesn't care about anyone but himself, he's only around us because he's captain of the team! Plus, he's a total sourpuss! He nevers wants to let us have fun or join in with our jokes or laughs! If he had anything troubling him, which he most definitely doesn't, he would never tell us."

I've talked to Rei about it too and though he agrees with me, he seems just as unlikely to question Kai as Tyson, even though his reasoning is totally different - " The thing you have to remember Max, is that Kai has a completely different past to Tyson or you or Kenny or even me. We were all brought up by our families in a loving and nurturing environment with appropriate support since we were born even if our cultures differ. I know we don't know a lot about Kai's past, Max, but from what we do know, I'm guessing he had a pretty messed up up-bringing. We don't even know if he knew his parents, all we know is that he was psychologically manipulated from a pretty young age by his grandfather and he's probably still coming to terms with the fact that everything he was taught as a child wasn't true. I think it's best that we leave Kai open up to us in his own time, if he opens up at all. I'm almost positive he still keeps in touch with the Demolition Boys and they've known each other longer than we have so I would guess he talks to them about his problems?" If I was to be totally honest with myself, after talking to Rei about Kai, I only ended up being more intrigued by my crimson-eyed captain.

My train of thought is interrupted once again, but this time it's by none other than the Russian himself as his fiery crimson eyes are locked directly onto my own blue orbs. My mind instantly goes blank as I get lost in the depths of his fiery eyes.

He however, languidly takes out his earphones and raises an eyebrow lazily.

"Is there a problem, Max..?" he says with casual authority, more as a statement than a question.

"N-no sorry!" I blurt out before I can form a coherent thought. I quickly turn my head back around blushing furiously, cursing myself for allowing my gaze to rest on him for so long. My sudden movement wakes up Tyson and he groggily opens his eyes.

"Nnnnghh... What time is it... Where are we...?" he asks sluggishly.

"We just arrived, Tyson!" Kenny offered, "come on, we've to get our stuff out of the back of the minibus, the driver is waiting to leave"

"Oh cool we finally arrived! I thought we'd never get here! I can't wait for some food! I'm starving!" Tyson cheered

Rei laughed at Tyson's quick change of mood. " Tyson I don't think you're in any position to complain about the length of the journey when you spent the majority of it drooling on Max's shoulder"

"What? Oh sorry Maxie, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep on you! Hey, are you ok Maxie? You're looking a little flushed..? Do you feel sick?"

I laughed awkwardly but before I could reply I was interrupted.

"Tyson, you're delaying the bus driver! Get your luggage now or you'll have to run thirty laps around the log cabin before dinner!" Kai ordered vehemently.

"Alright, alright... Sheesh, why does he always have to be such a downer? Hey Maxie, race you to the log cabin!" Tyson challenged.

"You got it!" I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could after him. As long as I didn't have to spend too much time getting distrated around Kai, I was really looking forward to having some fun with the team and improving my skills with Draciel! This was going to be awesome..!

Maybe I could even get Kai to open up to me...

**Ok so... What do we think..? :P**

**Once again, my first fanfiction story ever so would really love some feed back.**

**I have the second chapter typed up, so it shouldn't be too long before I update, however if there's not a lot of interest in this story I probably won't continue on with it.**

**Let me know also if you think I got the characters right? I know Max is a little serious in this first chapter, but it's centered around his thoughts and he's troubled so.**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wellllllll no reviews but I see I got some hits so I decided to update a new chapter..! Let me know what you think please :) Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters**

I beat Tyson to the log cabin and he complained jokingly about me having a headstart. When we walked into the cabin, it was just as cold inside as it had been outside. Mr Dickenson had arranged the accomodation for us and said it was a winter holiday resort which he used every year with his wife but that they were going to stay at home this year to celebrate with family.  
>The cabin had a bottom floor and a second floor and the entire structure was made completely from wood. The front door opened into a small wooden hallway which had an opening on the left into the living room and an opening further down on the right into a bedroom with two single beds. At the end of the hallway, just after the downstairs bathroom, were the stairs to the second floor.<p>

The living room was small yet cozy with a three-seater sofa and two single comfy chairs which were all spread out around an old fireplace which Rei lit immediately. Above the fireplace and on the walls of the cabin were various framed pictures with Mr Dickenson and his wife at the log cabin as well as one picture of them on a boat on a lake which I presumed was a mountain lake nearby. Also, scattered amongst the framed pictures were pictures of our team at various tournaments we'd participated over the last few years.

The living room was connected to a landing where the kitchen was which had a medium sized wooden table that would fit around 6 people, which made me wonder if Mr Dickenson had ever had any children, and if he hadn't, why not.

On the second floor were two bedrooms and a large bathroom with a toilet, shower and hot-tub. The first was a smaller room with a single bed while the second was a larger room with a king sized bed.  
>"Wooooah... This place is amazing!" Tyson exclaimed.<p>

Rei nodded slowly "Yeah, I never knew Mr Dickenson owned a place like this"

Tyson ran down up the stairs and shouted down the stairway to the rest of the group " I begs the king sized bed to myself! Finders, keepers!"

I sighed to myself as I watched Kai leave the living room to go tell Tyson he wasn't getting the king sized bed. I presumed I was going to be sharing the downstairs bedroom with Tyson and that either Kai or Kenny would get the king sized bed to themselves seeing as Kai was the older and our captain, and since Kenny was the quietest of the group and he liked to have his own personal space, even if he wouldn't ask for it.

"What! Kai, why do you always have to be such a sourpuss, huh?"

Tyson came stomping down the stairs and marched into the living room in a huff. "Aw c'mon Tyson" I joked "I'm not that bad to share a room with am I?" I said while chuckling.

"Kai says I can't get the king sized bed to myself and that we can't share a room together..! He says 'we're here to train, not here to take a break.'" Tyson said, completely over-exaggerating Kai's voice when imitating him.

"Oh! Well, I guess he's right Tyson. We are here to improve after all." I admitted. "Sooooooooooo... If Tyson and I aren't going to be in the same room... What are the bedroom arrangements?" I asked curiously, tilting my head slightly.

Kai reappeared and leaned against the door frame to the living room with his eyes closed. "Rei, you and Tyson are sleeping downstairs"

Rei nodded and picked up his suitcase and headed to the first bedroom with Tyson following him grumbling something about the inadequate size of the beds. Kai ignored him and continued as if he had heard nothing.

"Kenny, you'll be sleeping in the single bedroom upstairs. Max, you and I are in the king sized bed" he stated in an uninterested tone. With that, he turned around and went to get his luggage from the hallway.

Kenny followed him out of the room and turned left to go up the stairs while I attempted to close my mouth which was wide open. Kai reappeared again in the doorway.

"Well Max, are you going to stand there for the entire day?" he inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Uhm, I, well... Yeah, I mean no, I'll get my stuff..!" I replied, completely flustered. Kai smirked and I listened to his footsteps going up the stairs.

So...

I was going to be sleeping in a bed with Kai...

The Kai Hiwatari...

Well... This was going to be interesting...

**Please review... Would be great to get some feedback! :) Thanks for reading..!**


End file.
